


[Podfic] The Census 2000 Series

by Chantress



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Character of Color, Humor, M/M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Census 2000: <em>Jack O'Neill fills out the long form of Census 2000.</em></p>
<p>Census 2000 II: Follow-Up: <em>Daniel gets a follow-up call from the Bureau of the Census.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Census 2000 Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Census 2000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541) by [Dorothy Marley (dmarley)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarley/pseuds/Dorothy%20Marley). 



**Title:** Census 2000  
 **Author:** Dorothy Marley  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Pairing:** Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Teal'c  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 0:06:57, mp3  
 **Warnings:** A bit of strong language.  
 **Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4tqw2ydiiqddiv6/Census_2000.mp3)  
 **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/census-2000)

and

**Title:** Census 2000 II: Follow-Up  
 **Author:** Dorothy Marley  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
 **Pairing:** Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill/Teal'c  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 0:10:12, mp3  
 **Warnings:** A much smaller bit of strong language.  
 **Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/baia0sz8up01bkx/Census_2000_II_Follow-Up.mp3)  
 **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/census-2000-ii-follow-up)

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened because I've been sick off and on for a while, and was itching to record something short and fun as a pick-me-up when my voice finally came back online; these fics fit the bill perfectly. Big thanks to the author for blanket permission and for the great stories! \o/
> 
> Unbeta'd. (*gasp!*) You can probably hear crickets sawing away in the background. I REGRET NOTHING.


End file.
